A vehicle may include an openable hood, which is normally latched in a closed position. An operator may open the hood by first unlatching a primary hood latch and then unlatching a secondary hood latch. The primary hood latch may be unlatched by operating a primary hood latch release located in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The secondary hood latch may be unlatched by operating a secondary hood latch release located in a gap between the body of the vehicle and the hood. When the primary hood latch is unlatched, the hood may open to a partially open position to provide access to the secondary hood latch release. The operator may then unlatch the secondary hood latch by reaching under the partially open hood and operating the secondary hood latch release. When the operator unlatches the secondary hood latch, the hood may be openable to an open position.